My Baby girl
by rainy-days-don't-go-away
Summary: She tried so hard to make a good life for her sister, planning on making herself her sisters guardian. Coming from one of her many jobs, she was attacked. And all she wanted was to make a good life for her little girl...
1. Chapter 1

**I've already finished it. Just Review for me to update. **

Chapter 1

I walked down the dark streets, silently cursing myself for saying yes to taking the late shift tonight. The night was cold and thick clouds blanketed the moon as my high heels clicked against the deserted street.

I decided to take the short cut through the forest, cold and sore, to my trailer that laid on the other side of the dense woods. I lived in this town for years, spending nearly all my free time exploring these woods, so I knew them by heart. Well…at least this small portion of the woods. Nearer to the mountains it's unknown territory.

My heels caught on the branches and roots on the ground, but I trudged on, wishing for a long hot shower and a cup of hot chocolate. As I was imagining this, a twig snapped from behind me, causing me to spin around. Before I could get a proper look, someone jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. As I struggled to wiggle out from under whoever it was, someone grabbed my neck with cool hands, and dug something sharp and long into the side of my neck.

I couldn't help the scream that echoed through the night, pain sharp and icy, cut through the numb my body took on after being out in the cold. It was like a painful splash of water when you are sleeping. I don't remember what happened after that. I just remembered a blur of black, some yells and shouts, and what I think were growls, followed by the weight being pulled from my body and the spikes out of my neck. I screamed as they left, but I was too far into the murky water to really understand what was happening.

Then, a new pain started in my neck and spread threw my body. It brought me back to my senses only to feel as if I was being burned alive from the inside out. It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced before.

I screamed till I went horse, and finally lost unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was someone picking me up and carrying me away.

**At least three reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my reviews. I've actually finished the story and want to post the next chapters, but I am restraining myself till I get at least four reviews each chapter. Oh, and I don't mind if you review for each chapter before you reached the next. The more reviews the marrier. :)**

When I woke up, I cried out in agony as something cut into my wrist and chest. I looked around the small room, nothing in it except the four grey concrete walls that surrounded me, and the chair I was strapped to. A belt was crisscrossing my chest and waist, tight around my wrists and bare ankles. I must have been leaning against them for a long period of time because it was so sore.

"Help?" I whispered, my voice ruff and low. I tried to listen hard to any sounds, and picked up a soft murmur of voice from somewhere behind the walls. Then, a door I hadn't seen flew open, bringing dim light with it. I was too weak to look up from leaning forward against my restraints.

"Please, help. My baby…" I pleaded, tears falling down my cheek. Whoever walked in didn't say anything. Then, a few pairs of feet came closer.

"Can you repeat that please?" A gentle voice asked from somewhere near my head.

"My baby…my baby girl. She's alone…at my trailer. Please, get her. She's afraid of the dark." I croaked, staring at the ground, a haze blanketing my eyes.

I couldn't make out what they were saying next, but I was sure they weren't talking to me. Then, a pair of hands rested on my shoulders and gently pushed me against the back of the chair. I looked up at the man in front of me, who was looking at me with beautiful, brown, sympathetic eyes.

"We will get your baby. I'm sorry, but we will have to kill you. You are dangerous." His voice dripped with sorrow as he came closer.

"Will you…will you tell her that our mom loved her, and that I loved her. Spider. Spider loved her." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I said this. " Take care of her. She deserved better than I could get her. I tried. I really did. I was only thirteen. I tried so hard." I sobbed, the restraints cutting into me. He paused in front of me, looking at me sadly.

"Maybe we can…try." He said to someone behind him. "Go get me some blood. Animal. Maybe we can get her fixed on that, and she'll be able to live with people."

They left me to my sobs, my misery. I don't think it was that long before they came back in, and I had already calmed down by now. I studied them as they came in, three men. The first was about twenty five, with dark hair and reddish skin. The second was twenty with a serfer tan and shaggy blond hair, and the third was only at the most nineteen. He had olive colored skin and brown hair that fell into his eyes. The light that flooded in was like a relief from the depressed atmosphere.

"Hello again." The first guy, with reddish skin said nicely, with a small smile.

"Hi." My voice was ruff and small. "Did you get her? Was she scared? Did you tell her I was so sorry I couldn't make it home? Did she get something to eat?" I rattled off, worried. He laughed, nodding. I was stronger and able to look him in the eyes, mine filled with worry.

"We got her. She was a little scared, and very worried, but she was fine. Beautiful little girl. Your sister?" He said in a calming voice I felt as if I could trust.

"Yes. I've raised her since she was born. My mother had a horrible drug and alcohol addiction so it was up to me. Mimi's my pride and joy. My life." I hesitated, wondering why I was telling him all this. "In two year, when I turned nineteen, I was going to make it official. I was going to adopt her." I laughed without humor, shaking my head. "I'm going to miss her so much." I sighed. It was quiet as I wallowed in my own misery, thinking of my beautiful seven year old sister, raising her since she was born, when I was ten. My mother died when I was thirteen, not that it really changed anything. One less mouth to feed. I hated her for being so weak to not fight the addiction, to let us struggle while she slept off the hang, occasionally wondering out of the room to puke or get more drugs.

"She's so smart. She loves to read and draw. And paint. And look at birds. And collect flowers. Oh, and she loves Ceaser salad. Just don't give her too much. She gets a stomach ache. Oh, and don't let her eat white chocolate, it makes her get a head ache." I smiled in memory of a particular time where she ate too much salad one night and puked green all night long. He smiled too.

"We'll remember that. Um…" He glanced behind him. "Ash, please help feed her. I have to go. Stay with her till she gets comfortable. Maybe let some light in." He handed something to the younger guy, and left the room with one last glance. I smiled at him, then glanced back at the other two.

"Hello." I smiled at them politely. "Am I going to die? Will I-" I stopped to look at the wall, collecting my thoughts. "Will I get to see her again?" I whispered, tears flooding in my eyes again. When they didn't answer, I looked up at them. The older one sighed, a sad look on his face.

"I don't think so." He seemed sad at this, his voice deep and low.

"Then will you do me a favor." I stared up at him, determination shone through my eyes. He looked at me curious. "Please, will you kill me? I don't want to live without her. Please." I begged, pleaded with all my heart. Tears spilled over my cheeks without me realizing. The two men exchanged looks.

"I have to go talk with Adam. Feed her. Be careful to not unloosen the straps or get too close. Then just hand out with her, maybe open the door." The younger guy nodded as the older left, then turned to me. Stepping closer, his face expressionless, he undid the lid of a thermos and held it to my lips. As I sniffed the liquid, a tingle started in the back of my throat. It was the best smelling liquid I could have ever imagined.

"What is it?" I murmured, half to myself.

"Blood." He snarled. I pulled my attention away from it, to see if he was kidding. He was glaring at me with so much disgust, I knew he wasn't kidding. I looked at the liquid in horror. He tipped it so the liquid splashed against my lips. I struggled against the restraints, clamping my mouth shut and turning my head away. I was able to push my head forward, knocking the blood all over the floor around the chair. I growled and snarled as soon as it was away from my lips.

Glaring up at his shocked face, I snarled. "GET OUT!" I growled, so much hatred and loathing in my eyes and face. He left afterwards. I sat through that night, and the next and the next, and then next smelling the blood with every breath, fighting the hunger. Finally, I figured out how to stop 

breathing. Five days later, the same olive colored skin guy came back with a thermos, but, like last time, I refused to drink it. Once again, it poured on the ground. Every five days, the same nineteen year old came in, trying to force feed me blood, and every time, I would spill it all over myself and on the floor. Finally, after four months of no blood, I was so weak I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was dying, painfully, every minute like an eternity of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The olive skinned, nineteen year old called Ash came in four months later, for the annual struggle to force feed her blood, and found her unconscious. It was impossible for a vampire, what she now was, to sleep. The only time they are unconscious is when they're about to die. Within minutes.

Having grown up in a pack where they hated vampires with a passion, taught to hunt them since they were old enough to stand, he thought about leaving her to die, but knew he would get caught. He had no idea why the pack leader, Adam, took pity on her and tried to help her. Ash admitted she was pretty, with pale skin, long black hair that was in tangles and knots, but she was a bloodsucker none the less. So she refuses to dirk anything.

He growled as he went to get Adam. He regretted not telling Adam she hadn't been taking the blood, but he didn't think it would happen so fast. They had other prisoners who lasted years without blood.

"You fucking-" Adam growled at him, running off towards her cell, Ash following quietly. "She's a new born. She was changed the night I brought her in. She NEEDS to feed. " He growled. Ash stood shocked. He hadn't known at the time she was new. Not that that would have changed anything.

When Adam barged in, he cursed again, bending down in front of her and unbuckling her restraints. Ash quickly closed the door, worried she was faking. He stood tense, ready to spring if needed. He watched as Adam pulled her from the chair onto the floor, feeling her neck and pulling her eyelids up. I watched suspiciously, but she made no move.

"Come here." Adam growled. "Hold her head." He instructed, and, of course, Ash had to obey. Getting on his knees, he took it's head, holding it at an angle as Adam took the lid off the thermos. He opened her mouth and poured the thick red liquid down her throat.

After a few minutes, she choked, her eyes fluttering open. She wuickly sat up, looking at the thermos Adam was holding, then whipped her hand across her red mouth, staring down at her hand in horror.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head over and over. "No." She said louder, her head shaking faster. "NO!" She screamed, her hands twining in her hair as she curled up, rocking back and forth. "Nononononononono. "She chanted, tears falling down her cheeks, shaking her head back and forth. "NO!" She screamed, her voice high pitched as she jumped up. Adam and Ash were on their feet, ready to fight and control her, but she just ran to a corner, sitting with her face to the wall, crying, her arms wrapped around her legs, still chanting no.

"Sweetie?" Adam said carefully, staying where he was.

"I was almost there. I was almost dead. Now it's going to be harder." She looked over her shoulder at them. "Why?" She shook her head at them. "I didn't want to live like this. Having to depend on the life essence of another. I wanted to know I died with innocence, dignity, and to be remembered as someone nice, always trying to do right. I wanted to be remembered by my sister, not being the secret in the basement." She was crying, her eyes on both of them. They both avoided her piecing 

purple eyes, a vivid shade of violet. They stayed silent, where they were, for about ten minutes before she broke the silence.

"It's Spider." Her voice was sad, yet strong.

"What?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"My name. It's Charlotte, but everyone calls me Spider." She murmured, her back to them with her chin resting on her knees. They exchanged a glance. "You called me sweetie, and he calls me 'it'. I thought you might want to know my name." She sighed, tilting her head so she was resting her cheek against her knee where her chin had been. They left soon after, leaving her where she was without straps.

**Okay, I need you all to do a favor! Scroll down to the bottom. there is a pretty blue button that says 'Go'. Press it and leave me a messge. PLEASE. It would take you a few seconds, a forth of the time it takes you to read this. ")**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash returned five days later. I heard him hesitate in front of the door, taking a deep breath before quickly opening it and stepping inside. I was surprised, however, to hear more pairs of feet. Four, to be exact.

I was sitting in the corner, my back to the room, my forehead leaning against the cold concrete wall, not that I felt the cold. I had my eyes closed and ignored them as they came in.

"I won't drink, so you can leave." I said quietly, making sure I wasn't breathing. The footsteps weren't far from the door, but one continued on, coming closer. I felt someone bend down next to me, but refused to raise my head or even open my eyes.

"Spider?" A sweet, musical voice asked nicely, making me open my eyes and look into dark, never ending beautiful pools. Ash had never been this close to me. For the first time, I admired his beautiful skin and straight features. His jaw was well defined and strong, his nose not too big or small, his eyes almond shaped and beautiful. He was the kind of guy I always admired but never expected to look twice at me. Especially not this one.

"Oh my god." I whispered, turning my face away and banging my head on the wall.

"Hey! Hey!" He said worriedly, grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

"You don't recognize me?" I asked, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall.

"um….no." He sounded confused. I smiled, turning my head to the side to look at him without taking my head from the wall.

"Oh come on Ponnyboy. Where's Miss. Strawberry Shortcake?" I asked, my voice lacking the playful tone it usually has. He looked confused at first, and then realization donned on him.

"Holly shit? Pinky?" He asked, his face full of shock. I nodded with a small smile before turning back to face the wall with my eyes closed.

As one of my many jobs, I worked in a ice-cream parlor. Ash and his red head girlfriend were regulars. I was surprised I didn't recognize him sooner. One day, a few months ago, he came without his girlfriend, looking sad and depressed. I had said those exact words, "Hey Ponnyboy, where's Ms. Strawberry Shortcake" because he reminded me of a character from the Outsiders and she was a prep with red hair and too much ego. He had looked up at me, as if seeing me for the first time, and smiled. He told me about the break up, and asked if I understood. I said I hadn't, that I've never had a boyfriend. We got along really good, talking about music, school, things like that. After that, every time he came, he would wait for me to get his ice-cream, calling me Pinky for my pink and white stripped apron.

I felt something wrap around me, and looked over to see him hugging me, his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know." He whispered, his head on my shoulder. I patted his shoulder.

"That's okay. I guess I'm no longer the person I used to be." I sighed, standing up and stepping away from him, moving for the first time in a while. My stiff muscles were sore, but I leaned against the wall, looking at the others. "No show today. I'm too depressed to fight. I'd rather not have to. Sorry, no show." I turned away from them, but remembered something as they were leaving.

"Ponnyboy." I called, turning around. He looked over his shoulder. I walked closer to him. "Tell my sister that I died." I whispered, staring him in the eyes.

"No." He said before turning around and walking out. I lunged at the door, but it closed and locked before I could catch it. I pounded my fists on the door.

"ASH! ASH! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, but it was no use. He was gone.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. (I think you guys were right, maybe it is purple, or a light blusih purple...) If you review today, I'll post some more later...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He came back five days later. Alone. A determined expression sat to his gorgeous face.

"No." I muttered, tuning my back to him. Before I realized what happened, he managed to get me on the ground, startling me. I squirmed under him, but he was heavy and strong. He had a thin waist, but was muscular.

"Please. No" I whispered, pleading with him. He hesitated, but then took the thermos in his hands, unscrewing the lid. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, stilling under him.

"Because I'm going to try and help you. If you can get to the point that you can stand human blood and live on animal, then you can come out." He seemed excited.

"Why?" She asked him, slightly confused and trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Don't you want to see your sister again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why do you want to help me?" I felt slightly uncomfortable in our position, just noticing how this could turn intimate. I quickly cleared that thought from my mind.

He shrugged, and for the first time, looked away embarrassed. "Before…I thought you were just another monster. Until I recognized you. You had a life. You were sweet and tried to cheer me up, even though I had been rude to you. You would talk about you little sister, and your guitar, and your art. You seemed always so happy, as if no matter what, you would find a way. I want to see that again. I want to see you happy." As he had talked, he had leaned down so our noses were almost touching. I stared up into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotions I saw. Determination, commitment, sorrow, excitement, happiness, and something else I didn't understand. Something that made my insides melt, and made my dead heart actually jerk in my chest.

I sighed in resignation, turning my head away. "Fine." I whispered, staring at the wall. I felt his breath on my neck, then I felt his nose skim my skin, sending tingles through my body which made me shutter.

His smooth, gentle hands came up to cup my face, turning my face towards him. He slid his hands into my heir to the back of my neck, his forehead coming down to rest on mine. We were both breathing hard.

"We can do this." He whispered, his breath fanning my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying his smell. "Open your mouth."

I opened my eyes, then nodded, opening my mouth. He sat up, tilting my head with one of his hands that was still in my hair, and with the other, poured blood into my open mouth. I choked and sputtered, but forced it down. I choked down the rest, glad when it was over. When I finished the last drop, Ash stood up, closing the metal container. He walked towards the door, pausing before leaving.

**Guys, Heads up….well, this story will need a major sequel for the sister because of the….sad….ending. So, review quickly so I can update faster. Thanks.**

**-Jaime : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something horrible happened. I started to puke up all the blood. Everywhere. My stomach wouldn't stop heaving.

I started to scream for help as loud as I could between gags. The contents of my stomach were all over the room, covering the walls and all over my clothes, and yet more still came. I yelled again, trying to get someone to hear me. Finally, after I went hours and couldn't stop retching, someone came to the door, hearing my cries.

Adam walked in, rubbing his eyes and wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and white t. Ash came in next wearing only boxers, and two more people came in with them. I couldn't get out two words because I was gagging so hard. They all stepped back, frowning and crinkling their nose.

At this point, I was so exhausted from all the retching, I was on my hands and knees, my hair mixed with vomit and grime.

"Help." I gasped, coughing up more fluid. It was no longer blood, just clear liquid. Adam stepped closer, bending down next to me and pulling my curtain of hair back. He looked at the liquid I was throwing up, than bent down to smell a pile of already drying vomit.

"She's throwing up her own blood and stomach fluid." He murmured, turning to look at the others. They exchanged glances.

Adam turned back to me, and with one hand, helped me to my feet, supporting my weight.

"Ash, come hold her. She's dead on her feet." He muttered. Ash came forward, picking me up bridal style as the retching finally stopped. I leaned my head against his chest, watching with narrowed eyes as the others talked amongst themselves.

One of the men I didn't know came over to me. He gave me a kind smile. "Hello. I'm Josh Kinnon. Do you mind if I check you out?" I was too tired to ask what that meant, so I just nodded.

He asked Ash to sit in a corner with his legs in a 'v' in front of him. They then positioned me between his legs so I was somewhat reclined. I rested my head against his chest, watching as the guy kneeled in front of me. He carefully pulled up my shirt, but frowned when he realized it was practically sticking to me. Between him and Ash, they managed to get my shirt off, and I was glad I decided to wear a sports bra that day so many months ago.

He was pressing his hand in different spots on my stomach when he stopped, his eyebrows pulling together. Leaning forward cautiously, he put his ear over my heart and listened intently.

Then, he gasped.

**I know this is really gross, but it is VERY important in the next few chapters. **

**My heart sings**

**My legs swing**

**My stomach stings**

**My mind dreams**

**When you...Review! **

**Sorry, really cheesy, but it just popped into my head. Ugh...I really don't like writing poems. Love reading them, but I'm really bad with sriting them. :(**

**-Jaime **

**(You wana hear something strange? You guys say I write morbid, but my friends at school say I'm the nicest, sweetest person around... shows what they know. Lol. I just like when my heroins show their straingth. :) !)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know when I'll update next, so I'll finish it now. THERE WILL BE A STORY ABOUT THE LITTLE GIRL! I PROMISE! BUT REVIEW ANYWAY. Plus, if you want, BY REVIEWING, let me know if you'd like to see her reappear…**

**-Jaime**

Chapter 7

"What is it Doc?" Adam asked curiously.

"Her hearts still beating." He said, turning towards Adam. Adam came to kneel in front of me, bending over to listen to the steady beat in my chest.

"Oh my…" He pulled away staring at me intently. "What does this mean?" He asked, perplexed.

"I think that her 'power' is being half human. You know, being able to go in sunlight and not having to drink blood often. She'll probably have to eat food." They exchanged glances. Then looked back at me.

"I didn't tell you… I've been sleeping sometimes…. At night…" I muttered quietly. "Just for a few hours. I don't dream, it's just a kind of doze…I didn't know that vampires didn't do that." I shrugged.

"That may also be a reason that she wasn't that attracted to blood as a new born." Adam looked at me perplexed. I snorted.

"It was hard, don't kid yourself. Especially sense it was all over the floor. But it was bearable." I shrugged again.

**Review! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry before I said something about the last chapter being up. I had planned on putting it up when I put 6 and 7, but then decided to hold it. Well, it's short, and… you'll have to read my second story about the little girl to know if she really died. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how you feel about the ending. Please, if you liked it, review. I love seeing those reviews!**

Chapter 8

They left me there, talking as they left. But I seceded in my plan. I had done it.

They hadn't realized what I had been doing. They didn't realize I puked up all the contents of my stomach. ALL OF THEM. Including the blood I drank the first time.

As I laid down to wait, I decided to do one last thing. Using my newfound fangs, I cut both my wrists, using the blood to white a message in the wall.

'TELL HER I LOVE HER. TELL HER I DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. TELL HER I TRIED, AND I'm TRULLY SORRY. DON'T LET HER FORGET ABOUT ME.' I wrote on the walls in my own blood. Then, lying down in the middle of the floor, I finally lost unconsciousness.

"Bye." I whispered before taking my last breath…

**Short, I know, but good, I think…REVEIEW ON HOW YOU LIKED IT AND WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Important Message!

Important message.

I anyone wants to know what happened to the little girl or even Spider, the vampire, then please send me some ideas! I can't think of any!


	10. HELP!

Do you think that should be the ending, or should I continue on, or make a sequel

Do you think that should be the ending, or should I continue on, or make a sequel? Come on people! HELP ME HERE!

Also, I need more reviews before I continue…at least thirty five. Need some encouragement here.


End file.
